


Heaven is right here

by Dragonova9098



Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Coma, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Love Confessions, M/M, Sergio had enough of Martìn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: When Andrès was in the hospital, Sergio called Martìn to help
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Heaven is right here

It was 3 in the morning and the first person Sergio called was Martìn. He paced back and forth in front of the hospital waiting for his brother's best friend to answer. Martìn finally picked up after he missed 8 calls from Sergio, sleep still evident from his voice. 

"Somebody better be dying" Martìn grumbled then yawned after. 

Martìn's tone irked Sergio "I have been calling yo-"

"Yeah. Sorry. I had you on silent" Martìn dismissed lighly. Sergio pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he knew Martìn would not do that, if an emergency occur, like this one, Sergio will definitely call him. "So whats keeping you up in the middle of the night?" Martìn teased.

Sergio and Martìn hated each other. For Sergio, Martìn is a disaster waiting to happen while for Martìn, Sergio is a sourpuss. The only thing binding them together is Andrès and as much as it pained both of them they really cant avoid each other. Sometimes Sergio wonders how his brother could make different indiviuals with different characteristic work so well together. 

But thats not what matter right now, what matter is his brother, who is in the hospital right now. "Andrès is in coma" he blurted out and ended the call. He's about to walked back in when his phone rang.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON COMA?" Martìn shouted, clearly the news woke him up properly.

"It means he is in coma" Sergio explained before he ended the call again but this time making sure he turned the phone off too annoying Martìn back. If Martìn just picked up the first time he called he would have talked to him nicely, but no, of course he had to be a dick. After a few minutes he decided to opened his phone again and texted martin the hospital address and the room number, he also emphasized on how bad Andrès' condition is then turned his phone off again and went inside.

Sergio calculated the precise time Martìn will arrive and it shocked him that Martìn was 3 minutes early. He forgot to add Martìn's panic in his equation as a variable. 

Martìn saw him sitting in front of the room looking so tired and gloomy. It didnt eascaped his eye the redness in Sergio's and it broke him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He walked passed him to the door and sum up all his courage to opened the door. When he entered he broke into little sobs. Andrès was there, lying down like he was just asleep. Wires coming out of from under his hospital gown. His little sobs turned to a full blown cries. His Andrès, his poor Andrès.

He sat beside him and took Andrès' hands and cried. He kissed his hand and spoke in between sobs "Andrès if you can hear me please dont go. We still need you, I still need you. You cant just leave like this, you cant leave yet. Not without me telling you how much I love you. How much I cant live without you. Andrès, you are the light of my life" and he clutched at Andrès' hand, breaking down.

Martìn was in the middle of pouring his heart when the hand on his moved. He looked up to Andrès and saw him smiling fondly on him. Andrès caressed his face and wiped his tears. "My love, Im glad you already had the courage to confess and I love you too. But for fuck's sake shut the fuck up, Im trying to sleep"

Martìn stared at him dumbfounded. Andrès smiled at him and went back to sleep. He heard footstep behind him and snapped his head to Sergio. "I told him cheese and expired milk is different" the only explanation he recieve from the other, "take care of him. I havent sleep for the past 48 hours"

"Wait?! You little shit!" Martìn shouted following Sergio when he felt his hands being pulled back.

"Dont leave" Andrès said fondly, "and shut up, please" 

Martìn just stared at him. He cant believe he fall for that cheap trick. He cant believe Sergio just did that. And to think he was really worried and nearly crashed his car. And whats worst is he just confessed. All for a simple food poisoning. And just because Sergio wants to sleep. Martìn grunt loudly leaning back on the chair.

"Shhh" Andrès shushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that much of a romantic person but I love reading fluff hence this disaster. FORGIVE ME ❤


End file.
